Hope or whats left of it
by Popnkilo
Summary: Insominia and Rain equal this story. TK disappears suddenly without a trace and then one month later shows up at a friends door injuried, dirty and not alone. A little Takari anyways I suck at summeries just R
1. Rain and Thunder

Declaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. I sat by the windowsill. Where are you? One morning TK's Mom had discovered he had never came home the night before. They searched for days. She knew he didn't run away because all his stuff was still in his room at the apartment. She had asked us to help them with the search. I could feel cold window prickling at my fingertips as I continued to stare out into the darkness. That was a month ago.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
I was startled at first. Then after I collected myself I preceded to walk toward the front door. I was shocked upon seeing who was at the front door at nine o'clock PM. There stood a man drenched in rain, his face covered in mud. I could barely make him out; his body was half in the light, half in the dark from the hallway lighting. Then the stranger came into full view. I was stunned. TK. I almost fell backwards onto the floor.  
  
" Kari, I need a place to stay the night." He told me.  
  
"Uh.sure." I regain my thinking. "Hold on let me get a towel for you. You're soaking." He then grabbed my arm and held on tightly. I was startled at first. Since when did he become so forceful?  
  
"You don't understand." He gave me a serious look. "We need a place to stay the night, no questions, no nothing. Do you understand." By now I could see that he was breathing heavily and using his right arm to support himself against the doorframe.  
  
My eyes widen by now. I quickly nodded in consent. Something was wrong, but that didn't matter to me at that moment. He needed my help. Now TK wasn't the type of person to ask for help. He was the one you'd rely on when you needed help. Always there, the steady rock beneath 'my' feet. I tried to speak out. I wanted to know what and why he was doing here but I just couldn't say it. Instead the only words that came out were.  
  
" Who's we?"  
  
He looked at me then closed his eyes for a brief moment. I looked at his face that moment and smiled at how much he had grown. His hair had become a bit shaggier and sticking to his forehead. I noticed the short stubs around his jaw and lips from lack of shaving.  
  
"First you have to promise me not to tell anyone I'm here.. not yet anyway."  
  
I looked into his eyes at this point. Its amazing no matter how he acted, he could be furious, happy it didn't matter. None of it ever mattered. He could put up the most convincing front; it could fool the entire world, but me, never me. I could always find the truth in his eyes. And what I saw next scared me, I saw nothing but desperation not even a spark of hope.  
  
"Yeah" I mumbled. I widened my eyes I little and stood firm. "I promise I won't tell the others." I louder crash of thunder came down and spooked me. I had completely forgot about the rain at that point. "Now come in your soaking wet and it that, that." I saw I trickle of red sliding down his arm. "Blood?"  
  
"Hold on a sec I have to get her inside first." He then disappeared around the corner of the hallway just as fast reappeared with a girl in his arms completely saturated with the rain.  
  
Who is this? Could she be the reason he disappeared from us. From me. I could only gaze at the sight. TK walked passed me, down the hall and into the living room. I then looked up to see my mom down the other end of the short hall. She must have heard the lightning.  
  
"What's going on and who was that I saw entering our house?"  
  
I simply looked up and causally said, " TK."  
  
My mom quickly made her way toward me. " What did.didi.did you just say, TK." She was just as surprised and shocked as I was when I answered the door. " This is wonderful, I have to call Nancy. Finally after a month, his Mom is going to be so relieved." She started heading back upstairs.  
  
I stopped her. " No."  
  
" No what dear?" She was confused by the look I gave her.  
  
"No, I don't think you should call them right now. Their house is only 10 min. away walking distance and yet he came here instead of going home." Suddenly I light bulb went off in her head. "Besides, he made me promise not to tell anyone he's here." I looked at her with my 'everything is going to be okay smile'. " And also could you get me a towel while you're up."  
  
"Fine I might as well but first thing in the morning I'm calling his Mother and Father you got that." She looked at me sternly.  
  
" Understood." I then ran off to the living room to see if he was okay.  
  
When I got there I saw that he covered the couch with extra pillows. Then he picked up the girl that he brought with him and slowly laid her down with the utmost of gentleness. Then he parted her long golden brown hair to the side and slowly traced the side of her face and down her jaw line.  
  
I closed my eyes for a few seconds and then walked up to him.  
  
"Hey you ok?" I noticed he had already taken care of his arm but I wanted to ask him anyway.  
  
He then stood up from his old position and turned around to face me. We stared at each for god knows how long unable to speak. He finally broke the silence. "hmmm. I haven't seen you in the longest time." He smiled at me and I smiled back. Then he moved closer and gave me hug. " I hope you weren't worried about me. How are the others." He said.  
  
I giggled. Even at a time like this you never change.  
  
"Everyone is pretty much the same except we all have been looking for you. Where have you been? You should have at least called." I met his eyes and lightly batted his chest. He didn't even flinch when he responded.  
  
"Ask me again sometime." We let go of each other and I could tell he didn't feel like talking about it. And from the way he was acting that night I knew to let it ago even though a part of me was screaming out of answers.  
  
I looked down and then back up. "So you want anything? How about a warm cup of milk?"  
  
"Sure that would be great." He slowly sat down on the floor with his back leaned against the couch.  
  
I quietly made my way to the kitchen and pulled out cups from the cupboard. I got the milk and poured two mugs and stuck them in the microwave. As I waited for the milk I just couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. One of my best friends runs away for a month and then out of the blue comes back looking like shit carrying an unconscious girl no less and not to mention refusing to tell where he's been.  
  
BEEP. The milk was done.  
  
I took the cups and walked back to the living room.  
  
I entered to find TK sleeping right where he had been when I had left except this time covered with a blanket. I noticed that the mystery girl was also covered as well. I walked up to him, placed his cup on the table and leaned over to his face. I was only a few inches away now.  
  
"Sweet dreams because in the morning you are so going to get it for disappearing on us."  
  
I finished my drink and walked upstairs. Feeling tired as well I went to the bathroom and got ready for bed.  
  
I crawled into bed with no worries for once. All my worries were down stairs waiting for me in the morning.  
  
A/N: How was that for a beginning. I wrote this like a year ago but never posted it. Oh well. 


	2. Dreams and Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
It was a sunny day out. The sun had risen high. I was sitting one a park bench. The wind was blowing in my hair. I looked along the path and noticed a couple of children playing, a boy and a girl. They couldn't have been more than three years old. I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Innocent aren't they? I could watch them play all day."  
  
I turned to my left to see a tall teenager, my friend, sitting next to me. He wore a black cap but I could still see his dark bluish black hair stick out in certain places.  
  
"Yeah they are." The smaller boy and girl started chasing each other around the swings. "But you can't, cause you're not real." I turned my head to look at my friend. The cap was gone and so was my friend. I stood up from the bench and proceeded to walk toward the big yellow slide. Those were always my favorite. "I miss you, you know that Ryo."  
  
"I know you do, but what can you do." A teenage boy wearing baggy pants and a gray shirt smiled as he is walking along side me. "That is the question I suppose?" He smiled.  
  
"I'm just.afraid, so much is expected of me what if I fail?" I stop and face Ryo. He changed his clothes. He's now wearing a black suite with a dark moron tie. "I don't want anymore people to get hurt." My eyes get all watery and I can feel a tear slide down my cheek. Ryo raised his right hand and brushed it away. I closed my eyes and felt his cold hands.  
  
Down by the swings the little boy tripped and scrapped his knee on the sidewalk. "For the whole to survive, a few must be sacrificed." He said in a very emotionless tone. I opened my eyes again and watched him as he disappeared in a ball of light. I continued my journey to the big yellow slide.  
  
When I got there a teenage girl slid down the slide. She took out a scrunchy and tied her short red hair into a ponytail, stood up and dusted off her jeans.  
  
"Hey girl." I sat down at the bottom of the slide. "What do you think I should do?"  
  
She looked at me and put her hand on her chin. "Hmmm.it's a tough call girl. If you continue on your path you put us in harms way but if you give up they have died in vain." She pointed to two figures behind me, which I could not look at.  
  
I looked up at Rika and sighed. "So I have no choice in the matter." She shook her head.  
  
"You always have a choice. We say there is no choice only to comfort ourselves with the decision we have already made."  
  
"I've got to stop watching T.V." "That too." She smiled. I looked down at the sand beneath my feet.  
  
"So you ready yet."  
  
"No, not yet give me a moment." I looked over to the children. The boy was crying and cradling his left knee. The girl approached him and handed him a yellow daisy. He stopped crying and just looked at it. "Now I'm ready." A hand appeared in front of me. I confidently took it. "Thanks TK."  
  
"No problem." He smiled at me. As I stood up everything around us turned into a bright white light and then my entire body grew limp and tired.  
  
I groaned as I opened my eyes. Dazed and confused I looked around and stretch my arms in the air. I'm on a couch with several pillows and blankets. TK, where is he. I panicked but was relieved to find him lying against the couch. I slowly get up trying not to disturb him. He needs as much sleep as he can get. When I finally stand up and stretch my legs I notice two sets of clothes along with towels on the carpet next TK. I took what looked liked the ones intended for me and headed to the bathroom. Oh m god the shower felt good. I don't think I've had a decent shower for months. I let the hot water just stream down my body, washing all the dirt and sweat away. If only it could wash away other things. After what seemed like an eternity I step out, grab the towel, dry every aching muscle and bruise and put on the fresh set of clothes. After, I reached into my old clothes and pulled out my blue scrunchy and put my hair up in a ponytail.  
  
When I left the bathroom a saw a girl at the end of the hall leaving the room TK was in. She looked about my age, average height, shoulder length brown hair and eyes. She was looking at me intensely. I could see the determination in her eyes. Could this be the girl TK talked about? What was her name? Kathy, Carrie, no Kari that's it. Could this be her? She took a few steps closer and looked me in the eyes.  
  
"TK's still asleep. We need to talk." She said as she walked past me and into what I presumed to be her room. I shrugged and followed her after all if this was Kari then we definitely needed to talk.  
  
A/n: I hope that cleared up some questions, however this chapter probably created more questions than answers. Oh well I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out. 


	3. Truth and Sacrafices

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
I had slept quit comfortably last night. Well as comfortably as one could, given the circumstances. I got out of bed and stretched my arms into the air as high as I could and then went into the bathroom. When I came back to my room, I felt completely refreshed. I looked into my wall mirror and smiled. My hair was a mess and I was still in my pink pajamas.  
  
I casually walked down the hall, when I noticed someone was in the bathroom taking a shower. When I got to the living room I let my gaze fall on my best friend still fast asleep on the floor. He looked so peaceful that I couldn't wake him, so I didn't. Instead I went to the kitchen, poured myself a glass of orange juice and went back to TK.  
  
As I sat there next to him, I realized how much I missed him. How much he meant to me. How much I care for him. I smiled thinking about all the memories. I finished my drink and left it on the counter. I figured I should go get dressed before I talk to him. Just when I turned the corner I saw her. She was a little taller than I was. She was standing there, in my jeans and in my yellow shirt. It was as if time had stopped. I couldn't describe it. I stared at her and she stared at me. So I did the only thing I could. I took a deep breath and spoke.  
  
"TK's still asleep. We need to talk."  
  
I nervously lead her into my room. Part of me really wanted to know but another part of me didn't. I sat down in my old wooden desk chair while she sat on the unmade bed. She let out a sigh when she sat down. I must have looked at her strangely because she sat back up.  
  
"Sorry it's just been a long time since I've been on a real bed." That only made me more worried. "Anyways, I guess I should start. My name is Pan, and thank you for letting us stay here." She smiled at me.  
  
I was a bit startled by the 'thank you' I wasn't exactly expecting that out of all things. I smiled back. "You're welcome, I'm Kari. TK's always helped me, I'm just glad I could help him for a change." It's strange but when I mentioned my name, her eyes got bigger. I could only assume TK's been talking about me. I smiled inwardly at that thought.  
  
"Its nice to meet you Kari." She sat back for a moment and wasn't exactly staring at me but I don't know, it kind of felt like she was taking a mental picture of me. I decided not ask and that's when she spoke again. "You're probably wondering what's going on, more importantly where he's been I take it." She said in a playful voice. I smiled and nodded at her comment.  
  
"I can't really tell you all of it or else you would want to come with us." She closed her eyes for a minute. "And I won't allow that," she said with determination, "But I can tell you this. For the last month TK was been, protecting me."  
  
"Protecting you from what?" The words just flowed out before I could stop myself. She raised her hand to silence me so she could continue.  
  
"About three years ago I woke up imprisoned in a room. What I didn't know then was that I was being held on the top floor of a very big office building. I was completely isolated from all human contact except for a few people." She paused and took a breath. "My friends. About a year ago they helped escape and I've been on the run ever since. With little money it was hard at get from town to town but I managed, and everywhere I went they weren't far behind."  
  
Hearing her tell her tale I couldn't help but feel sympathetic and sad. To be running for all this time knowing that you couldn't stop. Not knowing who to trust, whom to believe in. No wonder TK went with her. But all the time she was telling me her story, two things were running in my mind: who are 'they' and if she had friends that helped her, how come they aren't here with my TK.  
  
"And that's when I met TK," I broke my train of thought and focused my attention back on listening to her. "I had fallen unconscious from exhaustion in an alleyway when he found us. He and my friend Rika helped me to a place outside the city. She left shortly after and told TK when I get my strength back to meet her at specific location. We didn't get that luxury. About three days ago they found us. We barely escaped, we were lucky to have made it this far."  
  
We sat there in silence for the next few minutes. "You're leaving soon aren't you? And TK's going with you." Her smile vanished and she nodded. "What I don't understand is why." She cut me off at that word.  
  
"Stop, I can't tell you why? I told TK why and sealed his fate. I will not make that mistake again." She was saying more to herself than to me. At this point I was more than worried.  
  
"What do you mean, sealed his fate?" I was on the edge of my chair. I demanded an answer. I just got TK back and I had no intention of losing him again. She lowered her head and closed her eyes.  
  
"TK will never leave me. He knows the truth and being the person he is, he will not stand by and let them take me back." She smiled. "He is too kind, and sweet for his own good."  
  
"What happen to your friends, the ones that helped you escape?" I looked her right in the eyes, afraid of the answer that I knew was coming.  
  
"A few are okay and a few I do not know." Her smile disappeared. "And a few, a few are no longer here. There dead." She looked up and I could see the water in her eyes. I didn't know what to say at that point. I quickly went over to the bed and put my arm around her.  
  
"Shhh.it's going to be okay," I said in a soothing voice.  
  
"No its not, as long as Hypnos is still after me I put them all in danger. But it'll soon be over. I have one year 'til I'm ready," She cried out. I was puzzled by her words.  
  
"Ready for what?" She brought her hand up and wiped her tears and looked at me.  
  
"For the next step." She stood up and faced me. "Enough about this stuff. Lets see if sleepy head is awake yet." She opened the door and waited for me. Knowing that this was all I was going to get I got up and joined her. She looked at me and smiled. "You know TK was right about you." And with that she headed toward the living room. I just stood there for a second and joined her.  
  
When we got there TK was dressed wearing a white and blue shirt and a pair of jeans. They were my brother's clothes. Good thing he was off at college, he hates it when people take his stuff although in this case I don't think would mind. He looked good, clean and safe. He looked at us for a moment.  
  
"I was wondering when you two would finish talking. Hey Kari I hope you don't mind but I made a couple of sandwiches for the road." I laughed. Leave it to TK to always be able to say things like this.  
  
"I don't mind at all, take what you need." I could only smile at his expressions. Inwardly I was pleading him to stay. "How long can you stay, we have so much to catch up on."  
  
"We can't stay long we have to meet a friend and she's been waiting a long time." He said innocently. Pan walked over to me.  
  
"He's right, we have to go. I wish we could stay longer and give you and TK some time alone but the longer we stay the more danger we put you in." And at that moment she hugged me.  
  
We soon let go. I turned to TK. "You better come back to me, you have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
"I promise and you know I never break my promises." He smiled and closed the distance between us. "Pandora would you give us moment alone." Pan smiled and left the room and waiting at the front door. As soon as she left he hugged me.  
  
I'll never forget that moment; I could've stayed like that forever. I was washed over with a sense of security and happiness. I pulled back a little and stared into his eyes and then buried my face into his chest.  
  
"I want to go with you, to help you, to be with you. All you have to do is ask." I said. He pulled back from the embrace and smiled his warm smile.  
  
"I know you would," He held my hands in his. "And that why I'm not asking." He let go and my arms dropped to my side. I just stood there and watched him leave.  
  
A couple of hours later my parents woke up and asked me where TK was. I told them he left, they freaked and so on and so on. Nancy, TK's mom, was overjoyed and saddened by her son's appearance and disappearance. Everyone else just kept asking why I let him go. And I always gave the same answer. "Because he had to." When I look back at that moment I realize that, that was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do.  
  
~Fin~  
  
A/n: And that it folks. I hope this answered most of your questions and cleared up some things. I know you guys probably still have questions about what's going on. This story is more of a slice than an actually story. I'm thinking about continuing this story but I'm currently working on a story for 'Tea and Biscuits for the Takari fan's soul' by Says TB and I want to get that done before I start anything new with this. It's an interesting original idea, very original. 


End file.
